The present invention relates to stabilizers for motor vehicles adapted to be attached to the suspension system of a motor vehicle.
Stabilizers, which generally are disposed between the body and axle of a motor vehicle, serve to restrain the vehicle body from rolling from side to side. A conventional stabilizer comprises a rod-shaped torsion section extending in the transverse direction of the motor vehicle and a pair of arm sections continuous with both ends of the torsion section. The arm sections extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
Prior art stabilizers are effective means for stabilizing the posture of the body of a motor vehicle during cornering. In a motor vehicle furnished with a stabilizer, however, an up-and-down quake of one wheel is transmitted to its opposite wheel while the vehicle is running on the rough ground. Thus, the treading stability of the wheels gets all the worse for the use of the stabilizer.
When running on the rough ground, therefore, motor vehicles should have their stabilizer prevented from fulfilling its function.
Once attached to a motor vehicle, however, conventional stabilizers would not be able to neglect their function. Thus, motor vehicles with a stabilizer lack driving stability on rough roads.